Count Glitch
by genastar0
Summary: What if Lan's character 'Prince' had actually had been one big glitch caused by the game system? Look out world, for Zaphara Esmeralda Raven!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 prince.**

**_Chapter 1_**

I slowed down my bike as I came to a huge grey, pen house like building. Coming to a complete stop, I pulled off my helmet to look up at the large building. It was several stories high at least 7 stories. It looked to be a very comfortable complex, one that somehow fit my older brother to the 'T'.

_'So this is where my brother lived.'_ I thought to myself as I got off my motorbike and parked it. '_It sure is big._'

With my helmet under my arm, I entered the complex to enter lobby which was decreated comfortable.

"Can I help you?"

I started slightly upon hearing a person speak up next to me. Looking over, I saw an older woman who was coming towards me with curiousity.

"Um...yes...My name's Zaphara Raven. I beleive I called you earlier concerning my brother, William Raven, living quarters here?" I asked as I turned towards her as I pulled out a piece of paper with the complex's address on it.

"Oh, thats right!" The woman said with a bright smile. "You must be his younger sister."

"Ya," I said as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Did you know my brother very well?"

"Why yes." The woman said before adding with a dreamy look in her eye. "He was quite the charmer."

"...Oh, really?" I asked in disbelief as my brain flashing me a memory of when William and I had been younger...

_**-line-**_

"**WILLIAM**!" I screamed as I ran as fast as I could away from him. "**GET THAT AWAY FROM ME**!"

"Oh, come on, sis." William said evenly as he kept up with me. "It's only a tiny worm."

"**NNNNNNOOOOOOOO**!"

_**-line-**_

"I find that hard to believe." I said as I forced myself back to the present.

"Well, yes, you would as you're his sister." The woman said with amusement in her eyes. "Well, if you will follow me, I will take you to your brother's flat."

"Thanks." I said as I followed the woman to a private elevator.

"Now, Miss Raven," The woman said as she pulled out a ring of keys and pulled one off and inserted it into a key hole in the elevator. "This will be your personal key to get up to your brother's flat. Just insert it into it, like so and the elevator should take you straight up to your brother's flat."

With that the woman turned the key and the elevator closed and took us both up to the 7th floor.

"Wow, this place is huge!" I gasped as the elevator doors opened to reveal, instead of a hallway, my brother's flat.

"Well, your brother wanted the very best." The woman said as I started wandering around opening doors at random while the woman started listing off what was now mine. "Your brother's flat has two rooms, a large bathroom, kitchen, living room, and storage area. It also has a large study and a library."

"What the-!?" I gaped as I opened one particular door only to stare at what was behind it.

"It even has a pool!" The woman said cheerfully over my shoulder.

"...Um, would it be alright if I could be alone to look around?" I asked as started feeling slightly overwhelmed with my surroundings.

"Yes, of course!" The woman said instantly, having seen my face.

"I know all of this is a lot to take in, even if it has been at least five years since your brother died." The woman said quietly, looking at me with pity.

I looked away feeling more then slightly annoyed by the woman's unneeded pity though it had been at least five years since my older brother had died.

I had only been 13 years old when I suddenly received in the mail a telegraph saying that my brother had been killed in a computer accident where my brother had been working as a computer programmer for some kind of military establishment that could train their troops.

William and I had been planning for me to come to China to live with him as our parents had..."ditched" us to go travel the world, leaving my brother to take of me when he was barely out of high school and I was only 7 at the time.

Upon hearing the news that my brother had been killed, I decided to finish my schooling here in the country sides of Romania before going to the busy city of China.

And here I was five years later, standing in my brother's flat.

"...Well, um...I-I guess I'll leave you to it then." The woman said nervously as she started moving away from me when I didn't answer her after a while and the tension in the air thickened.

When I finally heard the door closed behind the woman, I took a deep breath to calm myself before I started to really explore my new home.

"Well I might as well call the moving company." I told myself out loud as I grabbed the phone to do just that.

After finishing I looked at the large room in front of me. '_Well I guess I should go through the rooms and see what need to be taken out and what needs saved.'_

I spent the next couple of hours looking at all the stuff my brother had before I went into the study to see what I could salvage in there. What met me was a disaster area. The entire room was full of books and papers. all of which was scattered on every surface in there.

_'This is going to take forever to clear out.'_ I thought with a sigh as I stepped into the crowded room.

Further in, I noticed out of the corner of my eye a brightly colored box, that had a bow and a note on it.

Slowly I lifted the note of the box to see what was written. I felt tears fill my eyes as I read:

_"Dear little Esme,_

_If you're reading this then I am at work and 'YOU' came earlier then expected. SO~ welcome to your new home! Inside this box, which is your homecoming gift, is the headset I was telling you about. The one that lets you play the game I am working on here. I hope you have fun as you play. Ill see you later, OK? _

_Love William, your crazy brother."_

Smiling lightly at the note my brother had written, I put the note down and lifted the box from the shelves and opened it.

I gasped in shock and awe for inside was a beautiful looking head set. It almost looked like an elvish tiara with red gems decorated though out the tiara, but instead of being silver (like I've seen in movies), it was pure black.

As I picked it up to inspect it, I saw out of the corner of my eye something move in the box. Looking down, I saw a letter that was addressed to me.

Placing the tiara down, I picked up said letter and opened it.

Inside it said: "Hey, sis, its me again.

As you can see it is a tiara. This tiara is the headset used for the game. The red sparkly things (that no doubt caught your eye) are micro-chips; the tiara as a whole is a bunch of wires. Being the brilliant brother that I am, I customized yours to fit your personality. When you enter the game, you will be in a big room and a person called a Game Master or GM will help you design your character. To make the game more real, you can have only one character made for you. It can not be change after it is created so choose wisely. I have enclosed some cheat sheets to help if you ever need them, they will help you find your way around the game and to make it so that you can level up faster. Other then that you are on your own. I'll try and join you when I get home. Have fun!"

I smiled at the letter when the doorbell distracted me from my thoughts.

_'That must be the movers.'_ I thought as I heard someone knock on the door in impatience.

"Coming!" I shouted as I came closer to the door and let the men in. I spent the rest of the day helping them that I forgot about the headset and everything else.

**_-line-_**

~~~~~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~

**_-line-_**

I smiled as I waved at my two new friends that I had met, in my literature class, at the University I was studying at.

They had been telling me about this new game, that was all the rage now, called Second Life. I instantly recognized it as the game my brother help make so I was extremely exited. So much so that I couldn't concentrate on the lessons that the Professor was teaching.

Laughing, I hurried to my brother's, I mean, my flat and headed to the storage room that I had put all the things I wanted to keep, away. Finding the box, I quickly ran to my room and hooked up the system. Changing into my PJ's and I put the tiara on and slowly drifted off to sleep as I let the headset activate and take over my consciousness.

***IN GAME***

I suddenly found myself in a pitch black room with light that circled around me. As I looked around, I couldn't see anything expect for myself and just as I was about to call out, I heard a female voice speak up.

"Greetings! Welcome to Second Life!" Turning my head in the direction it came from, I found a girl smiling at me as she sat in a hover chair which moved towards me.

She wore a giant helmet with a giant letter number two in the middle and two pink pigtails popped out from under it. I could tell instantly that she was a GM or a Game Master as the cheat sheets had explained.

"You are the first player for this account, so please wait a moment." She said holding up a finger. "I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan, from now on as soon as you put your game helmet on; you can start playing Second Life!"

Two machine-shape guns appeared on either side of me and started scanning me up and down, making a noise that much sounded like a car speeding by. Once they were done scanning, they vanished to wherever they had come from in the first place.

"Okay, you are now ready to create your character. Before creating the character, I must warn you, you have only one chance to design a character, for once the character creation process is complete, your race, name and looks cannot be changed."

"...can't change." I repeated, softly as I remembered my brother's note.

Thinking that I had ask a question, the GM explained, "To make Second Life as realistic as possible; each player may only have one character."

I nodding my head to tell her I had heard her before softly asking a question that I had wondered after reading that part of the letter. "What if the character dies? Then what? It doesn't just end, does it?"

"Dead characters will be reborn at the Rebirth Point, but you will lose a level in the process." The GM explained. "So, please start creating your character."

A bright light flashed around me and I glanced up to see many various creatures all around me. It looked as if they're studying me. A demon growled softly while a celestial flapped her wings happily, smiling toward me. A dwarf snorted at me causing me to give him an amused look.

"First, choose the race you like. The races are basically divided into Humans, Elves, Dwarfs, Celestials, Elementals and Beasts. Beasts can be divided into wolves, birds, dogs and..." The GM said and I noticed a pig, a turtle and a dog waddling toward me, pleading to be picked up. After that a tree along with many variations of plants looked at me. "The Elementals can be divided between flower spirits, tree spirits, and-"

"Why are there so many different types?" I interrupted knowing that if she continued, I would be here all night long-literally.

"Commercial jobs are also a special feature of our game." The GM shrugged while giggling.

_'Well that explains it.'_ I thought as I looked at all the different creatures.

"Can I see myself as a vampire?" I asked the GM as I ignored the creatures around me.

"You want to be a vamp?"The GM asked as she looked at a clipboard, she had pulled out of thin air. "W...we don't have that species."

"You don't have vampires?" I asked in shock as I looked at all the different species floating around me.

"Well, we could try and mix a blood/shadow demon and an elf together and see what happens." The GM said as she once again looked at her clipboard.

I nodded my head in agreement.

The GM nodded reluctantly before saying, "Okay, please wait, I will inform my superiors of your request." She then closed her eyes like she was praying or asleep.

This gave me the opportunity to look at my surroundings. Not seeing anything of interest, I turned back to the GM.

Slowly the GM opened her eyes and brightening. "Since you have a special head set and system, my superiors have decided to reward you. So your special request has been granted! As a result of this,we will put those three creatures together and make you a vampire. Do you also wish to be 30% more beautiful or ugly?"

"Thirty percent more beautiful, please." I said politely and the GM nodded and snapped her fingers. The creatures from before disappeared into another huge cloud of smoke to reveal instead a female vampire with long black hair and a slim, average height body appeared instead.

I looked the vamp over carefully, thinking seriously about the way I wanted her to look like before looking up at the GM who I was surprised to find was slightly blushing.

"What you blushing at!?" I yelled playfully.

The GM looked away when I caught her looking at the vamp. "Nothing." She snapped back.

"Right..." I said as i turned back to my character "Can I see her with a page cut, but in layers with the longest locks, being her bangs, bleed from black to red and surrounding her face?"

"No problem!" The GM replied as she snapped her fingers to do as I asked.

"...So hot." The GM complimented in admiration and I giggled at her for her reaction.

Slightly satisfied, I turned my character to face the GM who squealed out, "BEAUTIFUL!" while her eyes sparkled in admiration.

Pleased with this reaction, I once again turned to examined my Avatar.

The Avatar then opened her eyes to show glowing red eyes which bothered me slightly.

"Change the eyes to amber, but can the bleed red when i feel strong emotions like pain and make the skin alabaster toning." I said and as the GM eagerly did so and I suddenly had my Avatar.

"Alright, I want you to tilt your head slightly and smile a little." I ordered to my Avatar who apparently heard me for she obeyed me.

She looked at me, tilting her head and grinning really wickedly at me and I could literally feel the GM looking at me with so much admiration that I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"OK, this is my Avatar." I announced to the GM, nodding my head in contentment.

"And I want nothing changed or you'll never see me in the game at all." I threatened as I noticed her raising her hand to do something.

I saw her pout, but I ignored her in favor of thinking up a name for myself.

"Now about my name..." I mumbled softly to myself as I turned and looked up at the GM.

"How about 'The Shadow Countess of the Blood Guild'?" The GM offered and I shook my head.

"You want to name me 'The Shadow Countess of the Blood Guild'? That's way too long." I grimaced, but I took the name. "Let's get rid of the 'Shadow' and the 'Blood Guild' parts; I'll be called Countess instead."

"Countess..." GM said in a curious tone and I nodded my head, smiling happily at her, causing her to smile back at me.

"By the way, where do you wish to be born? There's North, East, South, West and Central Continents." The GM asked as she looked up at me.

"Doesn't matter, but somewhere in the woods, please," I said just as I suddenly felt a yank towards Countess who flew toward me. I felt us slowly merging together into becoming one being which I will tell you; it freaken' feels weird!

"Whoa!" I said as the area slowly diminished.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Lolidragon. Cheeka!" The GM squealed as the room darkened. "You must PM me! If you PM me, I'll reward you!"

With that, I fell into the dark blackness which took over.

**_-line-_**

I groaned out loud as I slowly became aware of my surrounding once again. Getting to my feet, I looked around and gasped in surprise.

_'How beautiful.'_ I thought as I headed to the closest hill. I found that there was a lake nearby so I headed there so I could examine my reflection carefully.

Countess looked back at me. I was wearing a white tunic and black pants on with black boots. I sighed before I tightened my resolve and looked around.

"Okay...what should I do first...Wait, I remember reading about me needing to get a job..." I told myself, remembering what the "cheat sheets" had indicated. "But first, I need to level myself up to 10 to get a job."

At that thought, I grinned wickedly before I started walking around trying to find some monsters to help me level up.

I didn't wish to see anyone yet as I knew that with my new looks, guys would be flocking to me faster than bees to honey.

As I walked deeper into the forest, I kept alert in case something or someone tried to attack me. After a while of not finding anything, I stopped and suddenly heard something hopping next to me. Looking down, I found a small blue blob that hopped to me before stopping to staring up at me cutely.

Knowing what it was, I quickly kicked it as hard as I could.

**-Successful Attack, Flesh Eating Slime. HP-7!-**

"How disturbing," I snorted, meaning both the announcer and the Flesh Eating Slime. I watched with amusement as the Slime shakily got back up, roaring angrily as it hopped back, hoping to get a bite out of my skin.

"Oh? You're looking for a fight?" I asked it with a smile of pleasure. "Don't mind if I do!" And with that, I gave it a very good sound beating of it's little life.

**-Hp-3!-**

**-Hp-3!-**

**-Hp-3!-**

As the Flesh Eating Slime finally died, it blew up into a puff of smoke, leaving behind a knife and a small pouch.

**-Bingo! Flesh Eating Slime has died! Earned: 25 EXP, A knife, A pouch.-** The announcer said very obviously and I bent down and picked up the knife and pouch, examining both carefully.

"Hmm...Interesting..." I muttered when the announcer spoke up.

**-Advice to newbies: To view your statistics say the word "System"-**

Curious, I did so and indeed my statistics appeared before me. Then I heard a noise behind me and turning my head around after closing my statistics, I saw a mob of slimes all of whom seemed very furious at the death of their friend.

But all I did was smile, pleased.

"Oh? There are more of you." I thought as the Flesh Eating Slimes pounced at me as I stood there, holding my knife ready. '_This should be fun.'_

**Two hours later...**

"I'm at level 15 now, so I should be able to choose my job now." I said as I casually headed to the newbie village, feeling a whole lot less stressful. "Although I'm slightly unsure as to what job I should take."

_'OH~ well.'_ I thought as I looked at the village. _'I think I'll deal with that some other time. I really need to get ready for class.'_

And with that, I logged off and got dressed to get ready for said class.

_**-line-**_

***AFTER CLASS, THAT EVENING***

Opening my eyes, I began to search for the place where I would be able to choose my job. Stepping into the village and walking a ways in, I suddenly found my arm grabbed and looking around, I found a very good looking elf girl ogling at me, I presumed, feeling very uncomfortable

"E-excuse me, would you like to train with you?" She stuttered, looking right up at me with her bright blue eyes and long blond hair, wearing a pink dress with pale red design. I scowled at her.

"No," I stated, yanking my arm free from her, causing her to gasp softly. _'Whats with her? Can't she see I'm a girl?'_

Finding a store that apparently sold potions, I decided to get a few only to see that the NPC was helping another group, most of which were men-well, all, but one-were men. Swearing softly to myself, I kept my head down so that they couldn't see my face. I did not want to be bothered with them.

"Oh! Hello!" I heard the girl say upon apparently seeing me near the door.

"...Evening," I said back softly as I kept my head down.

"Are you shy? Why are you keeping your head down?" One of the other players asked, but I instead asked them a question.

"Where do I go to change my job to a warrior?" I asked instead, ignoring their questions.

"You have to get ten wolf fangs for that," One of the males of the group said with a kind laugh. "We were just about to grind wolves, let's got together!"

"Sure, but I need to get some potions first." I said easily as I moved towards the counter.

"Ok, we'll wait for you at the West side gate," They said as they all left. "Be quick about it!"

"Thank you...I'll be there soon." I said slowly and once the door closed, I looked up at the NPC. "I'd like some healing potions."

"Thank you!" The NPC gushed. "I'll get them for you immediately, please wait here!"

I raised my eyebrows a little in shocked before shaking my head.

"Oh yeah," I said snapping my fingers as an idea popped into my head. "Could you add a mask to that list?"

**_-line-_**

"Hi." I called as I jogged over to the West side gate; waving at the group who was visible shocked by my mask. "Sorry for waiting, my apologizes..."

"A mask..." One said, blinking in shock.

"Why did you buy a mask?" The girl asked and I quickly thought up an excuse.

"Because...because I need to...increase my defense..." I said slowly, hoping they would buy it. "Yeah, increase my defense, ha-ha-ha...!"

"Okay! Let me introduce myself, I am Snow White Rose, a mage, please call me Rose." The girl, Rose, said as she gestured to herself and the others introduced themselves as well.

"Legolas, the archer."

"I am 'For Healing Only', a priest."

"I am 'The Strongest Warrior', call me Li'l Strong."

"Ah...I'm called Countess and I don't have a job yet..." I said as I tried to not freeze over in shock at their very...eh-hem...interesting names though the girl's name was just fine-actually it was just as weird, but the nickname was a lot better.

"Countess?" F.H.O, the priest said as he looked at me in bewilderment.

"Ya..." I said as I looked at them as they seemed to be staring at me with confusion. "What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing, its just I would have thought Count, I mean you look more like a guy then a girl." One of the group said.

"What?" I asked as I found a small puddle nearby to look into. Taking the mask off slightly, I found to my horror a handsome looking man looking back at me.

"OH MY G**!" I screamed as I jumped back. This caused the group to look at me with shock and confusion.

"How the heck did I become a man?!" I asked myself as I paced back and forth. "It must have been that GM-Lolidragon's fault." I hissed just as something came charged at me.

Dodging it, I started to run away from it only to see that it was a wolf who I had apparently attracted it's attention.

_'Well at least I'll be able to increase my speed like this._' I thought as i continued to run and dodge.

"Stop running, Countess!" Someone yelled. "Turn back and fight that wolf!"

"It's Count now!" I yelled back.

"Well, whatever! Just fight the wolf!"

"Don't be scared! The priest can heal you!"

_'And I don't want him to.'_ I thought to myself.

"What is he doing?" Another asked in disgust.

"To outrun a wolf..." Li'l Strong (I recognized that voice!) said as he laughed in surprise. "He really is agile! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Humph!" The guy, from before, said, sounding like he didn't believe Li'l Strong.

Without me knowing how it had happened, I suddenly tripped and the wolf bit me on my leg.

"YOUCH!" I screamed before I threw it off of me, now completely ticked off.

"WHY YOU-!?" I said as I grabbed it with my bare hands and started beating the snot out of it. "You bit me!"

Due to its multiple injuries, the wolf tried to make an attempt to flee, but I stomped down onto its back, snarling, "Trying to run away now, are you?! I am having a bad day right now and I'd much rather kill you then hold onto this anger all day so sit still and deal with your punishment!"

With a few strong stomps, the wolf blew up in a puff of smoke and I stood panting heavily, due mostly to my fury.

"Humph! Stupid wolf, you just had to bite me " I mumbled to myself, not noticing the looks of shock the group behind me were giving me. I was too upset to look in their direction.

**-Quest item received: Wolf Fang!-**

"What powerful strikes...that wolf couldn't even react..." Li'l Strong said slowly.

"So cool!" Rose said as she pressed her hands to her red face.

"What skill..."

"Hmm?" I said, seeing something move out of the corner of my eye-it was another wolf.

"**COME HERE**!" I snarled as I processed to slice at the poor unfortunate wolf who just so happen to cross my path.

**-HP-30-**

**-HP-30-**

**-HP-30-**

"...It looks like he's in a trance..." Someone said in shock as he turned to his neighbor.

With one powerful thrust, I stabbed my knife right between the wolf's eyes, killing it instantly.

**"AAHHH!"** Rose screamed as she covered her eyes.

"Defeated it in an instant...So strong...!"

"**EAT THIS**!" I yelled as I sliced another wolf literally in half.

"And another one...Fast...this brat has even more potential to become a warrior than me!" Li'l Strong said dazedly.

"He's dangerous..."

_'This feels great. I guess being a guy_ **does**_ have its advantages.'_ I thought as I slowly straightened up, dripping in blood and enjoying every second of it. "Where's the rest?"

"Come on wolves come get me!" I yelled as loud as I could at the pack of wolves that charged at me in response.

"Blood..." I heard Rose say and my smile grew. " A-a Blood Elf!"

"More like a Blood **_Demon."_** Li'l Strong said as he watched me slaughter every single one of the wolves that came at me.

_'You don't know the half of it._' I thought to myself as I slowly looked over my shoulder at the group who visibly backed up a step as the look of insane pleasure in my eyes while I stood there, dripping in blood...

**_-line-_**

"I finally collected 10- well more than 10 wolf fangs for sure." I said as I was cleaned up and holding my pouch which had at least 45 wolf fangs in it.

"Thanks for the help!" I said as I walked away. "I need to go change jobs, see ya!"

"Byeeee!" Rose called back, waving. "Let's grind monsters again someday!"

"Here's the wolf fangs." I said as I plopped the large bag of wolf fangs in front of NPC. "I want to sell the rest of the fangs for money."

"Wow! So fast?!" The NPC said in shock before laughing. "Good job, young man! When I was young-!"

"Look," I said interrupting. "Just change my job, will ya?! I've had a pretty rough day already. Maybe I'll listen some other time, OK?"

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Warrior! Learned: 3 new skills: Strength boost, Haste, and Inferno Slash.-**

The NPC opened his mouth to say something when the narrator spoke up again.

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Archer! Learned: 2 new skills: Long shot and Sight.-**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Mage! Learned : 2 new skills: Heal, and Shadow blast.-**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Nicromancer! Learned :1 new skill: Revival.-**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Bard! Learned: 1 new skill: Song of the Dead.-**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Beast Warrior! Learned: 1 new skill: Claw Slash.-**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Barrier Master! Learned: 1 new skill: Small Shield.-**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Ninja! Learned: 1 new skill: Dash.-**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Sommoner! Learned: 1 new skill: Sommon Small Beast.-**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Thief! Learned: 1 new skill: Snatch.-**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change successful to Wizard! Learned: 1 new skill: Shadow Haunt.-**

"What the heck!?" The NPC yelled. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"Don't look at me, I don't know what happened either." I said as I thought. _'That's the second time today something odd has happened to me. If this keeps up, I might begin to think that my brother is still alive and pranking me...'_

_**-line-**_

"Alright!" I said happily as I left the shop and was heading the woods once again. "I'm now a warrior...kinda."

"I wonder what weapon I got..." I said softly to myself as I reached into my pouch. "Let's see..."

Reaching inside the bag, I felt around with bewilderment. _'This things a whole lot bigger then it looks.'_

_'Well there's something long and made out of wood... an small pointy thing...mmm... a twig...why is there a two twigs in my bag, I will never know... I'll just grab...this!'_ I thought as I pulled out a large blade that was completely black with the edge blood red. "A-a sword?"

"Hmm," I hummed softly as I pulled it closer and examined it over before smiling, pleased and started waving it around to test it out.

"I'm going to have to give it a try." I said softly to myself as I sheathed my new sword before putting the pouch filled with my other weapons away.

_'I'll take those out and examine them later,'_ I thought to myself as I turned towards the woods. _'After I find some good armor that is.'_

Just at that moment, time seemed to freeze as I sensed something coming at me. Ducking, I let the thing fly over me before I grabbed the back of the person's tunic and hit them once.

"Why you...LOLI!?" I said as I looked at the GM that I now recognized. "What the heck do you think your doing sneaking up behind me!? I could have killed you!"

"...Who are you?" Loli asked as she stared at me in confusion. "Have we met before?"

_'Great, that means she's not the one who did this to me.'_ I thought as I released her.

"Its me, Countess or as it seems I am now a guy, Count." I replied as I watched Loli get up from the ground.

"Countess?!" She asked as she tried to hit me again, but I easily dodged her blows. "I told you to PM me! I had to look for you for soooo long! And what the blue blazes happened to you?!"

"I have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me." I said as I began to walk towards the forest once again.

"Why are you here any ways, Loli? Don't G-Ouch!" I yelped as Loli hit me. "What was that for?"

"Listen carefully!" The GM snarled as she pulled me closer to herself. "I'm actually a hidden GM, if you dare let it slip, I'll..."

"You'll what?" I asked with a dangerous look in my eyes as my said eyes flashed red as I shoved her away from me.

"I'll...I'll..." The GM said, trying to think of something, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Right, well when you think of something go ahead and try it." I said as I moved away from her towards my previous destination. "But right now, I have more important things to do, like training."

"I know!" The GM squealed as she grabbed my arm, yanking me to a stop. "I've obviously been looking for you so I can train with someone like you!"

"...Excuse me?" I asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Besides with me by your side, you don't have to worry about fan girls that will probably start forming if you are seen without a girl already with you! But don't worry; I'll definitely protect your chastity!"

"I can handle myself just fine, you know!" I said as I jerked my arm from her grasp. "I don't need you following me around, seeing as you seem to be one of the first fan girls i've come across!"

"Let's go grind monsters!" Loli said ignoring me as she seized my arm once again and started dragging me to the woods.

"Fine, but release me first!" I yelled, feeling my temper rising, and everything start to bleed red. When she didn't listen, I processed to make her release me by introducing her to my fists.

"Count! Wait!" Loli yelled as she painfully got back to her feet and hurried after me, drinking down a health potion. "Sheesh, talk to me!"

"Fine!" I snarled, really wanting to send her to Rebirth Point and get rid of her, but I owed her one so... "If it shuts you up; what's your job anyway? Mage? Priest?"

"He-he-he...How can I do such pathetic jobs?" Loli snickered at the very idea.

"OH~ really? Then...?"

"The job I chose is the one that had the most potential to make money! Needless to say...of course, it's the thief class!" She said, giggling as if it was a good thing and I sneered as she playfully nudged me. "Relax! I'll teach you the easiest, cheapest and safest way to fight monsters!"

"Hmm? Great! A wolf! Alright! Let me show you!" I heard her say, but I just ignored her as my focus went instantly to the wolf.

"Hey! Are you even watching?!" Loli asked furious, but to her astonishment and horror, I had the wolf already in my hands and my mouth was on it's neck.

My focus stayed there until I sensed something bigger coming up behind Loli.

"**WATCH OUT**!" I yelled dropping the wolf and pointing behind her, but it was too late.

**-HP -150!-**

**"LOLIDRAGON!"**

**-System Notice: Wolf King as appeared!-**

Before i could get to Loli, I was caught.

I spat out blood as I felt the Wolf King's claws dig into my gut, but he released me to throw me against a tree. I felt my mask fly off as I flew through the air and crashed against the tree trunk much like what had happened to Loli as I could see her knocked out on the ground.

**-HP-80!-**

"That hurt..." I groaned as I got back to my feet i could feel blood dripping from my head as i looked the Wolf King.

Everything, once again turned red but this time I felt the uncontrollable hunger and need to feed.

The wolf came charging at me as a wicked smile sped across my face. My speed seemed to increase with each of the wolf's attacks before I jumped and hit the wolf with a hard kick to the back of its head causing it to fall forward.

**-Attack Successful! Wolf King HP-30!-**

Hunger seemed to drive me as i dodged one more of the wolfs attacks before my jaws closed onto its neck causing the wolf to fall once again forward. I let what felt like energy flow from my fangs into the wolf causing it stop moving. I sat there for several minutes as i drained the beast of it's blood with every gulp.

**-Attack Successful Hp- 60-**

**-Hp-60-**

**-Hp-60-**

**-Hp-60-**

**-Hp-60-**

Jumping off of the beast, I could feel my health returning, before I looked at the Boss and pulled out my sword. I then proceeded to use my new attack: Inferno Slash.

**-Hp-300! Wolf Boss has been defeated! Count has gained Blood lust attack. Counts weapon has leveled up to 2. Speed has increased to 7. Count has leveled up to 16.-**

"What the-?" I asked as I turned towards Loli to see that she had awaken and had pulled out a health potion and was drinking it as she came over to me.

"Your weapon leveled up?" She asked as she looked at my blade.

"Yeah...It would seem I have a growing type weapon." I said shrugging my shoulders, cleaning the blade on the grass before sheathing it.

"Wow! That's very lucky!" Loli gushed, smiling.

"Hmm," I grunted in disinterest as I was more interested in how i beat the Boss then what kind of blade I happened to have.

"Hey, Count...?" Loli asked after a while of silence as we recovered.

"What...?"

"Let's create our own legend!"

"Huh ?" I asked, confused as I looked over at her.

"Second life's first legend..." Loli said softly before holding a fist out towards the sky. "'The Legend of Count'!"

I just looked at her as I thought her suggestion over. _'The first Legend, huh?'_

"Sounds like fun." I said out loud. Before I knew what happened, Loli was hugging me with all her might.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R and tell me what you think of it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Looking back as to where the Wolf Boss had vanished, Loli and I noticed that it had left behind a bag of coins and an egg. I picked up the egg as I ignored Loli who was trying to be sneaky as she inched closer to the bag of gold.

"Don't even think about it, Loli," I said as I grabbed her by the collar of her tunic. "I worked way too hard for that for you to just steal it."

"Steal? I wasn't going to steal it!" Loli protested as she looked back at me. "I was just going to hold it for you...yeah, hold it...Hey, is that an egg?" Loli asked as she tried to change the topic.

Rolling my eyes at her tactic, I simply answerd "Yes."

"Wow, you're realy lucky," Loli said as she looked at the small object.

"Yeah, I wonder what it will be?" I asked as I too stared at said egg.

"More then likely a wolf," Loli said as she straightened up. "You can have it, I don't want it."

"I was planning on it! Considering that I did all the work." I replied as I started back to the village "Although I really hope its not a wolf. Wolves here look like a bunch of wild shaggy dogs in this game and I don't really like shaggy dogs."

"Yeah, right," Loli mumbled as she came next to me. "It will be a wolf, but just out of curiosity, what would you like instead?"

"Mmm... I think I would really like a bat." I replied as I once again looked at the egg I was holding. "Don't you think a bat would go great with my character?"

"A bat?" Loli asked in thought as she placed a finger to her lips. "Yeah, I could see it, but unfortunately you will be stuck with a 'shaggy dog' as you call it."

"We'll see."

***IN THE VILLAGE***

As we watched the NPC cast a spell on the egg, Loli and I held onto each other in excitement and anticipation When the egg finally did hatch, all that was in the egg was a white fluff ball. Loli proceeded to laugh wholeheartedly as I moved closer to the fluff.

"You got a ball of cotton..." Loli started as she continued to laugh as hard as she could.

Ignoring her, I slowly and carefully poked at it.

The ball of fluff reacted by turning over and unfurled. Slowly a pair of eyes opened and looked up at me.

**Squeak!**

"Heck, yeah! I got a bat!" I yelled as I looked at the tiny little creature with a smile of happiness.

"A bat?!," Loli said as she stopped laughing and brought her attention to me as I picked up said bat. "That's more like a mouse with wings!"

"Oh, shut up, Loli, you're just jealous!" I replied as I held up the bat to get a better look at her.

Loli turned to me with a look of utter shock. "Me, jealous of that rodent?! Plea~se!"

I looked at the tiny little bat that was curled up in the palm of my hand as a smile playing at the corner of my mouth.

_'She sure is cute though.'_ I thought as I took in the appearance of the small bat.

She was about the size of a mouse, but her wing span it seemed when spread out, she was about the size of my hand, from my fingertips to my wrist. She was pure white except for a small black spider shaped mark on her back which made me smile even bigger as the shape made her look like she had many mysteries and was very special.

My thoughts were interrupted as the NPC in charge of the hatching cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but you must put a drop of blood on the pet to make it yours and you must also name it."

"OK." I replied as I poked my finger with the edge of my knife before bringing it close to the tiny bat.

"I'll call you Meap."

However the bat had other ideas about how she wanted the blood. Jumping up, the little creature clamped onto the edge of my finger where the drop of blood was.

Loli and the NPC started yelling in panic as the bat started to suck gently on my finger which caused me to start to chuckle softly.

Hearing me, Loli glared at me and said, "This is not something to laugh about Count. That bat is sucking your blood which is not suppose to happen in this game and you should be trying to pry that thing off of you."

"Why would I do that?" I asked just as the little bat took her mouth off my finger and looked at me with big ice blue eyes. "She was just hungry. Wouldn't you be if you were just got born and were just hungry?"

"Just hungry?" Loli asked in disbelief. "IT WAS JUST HUNGRY!?"

"Calm down, Loli, its not like Meap will do any damage..." I stated, my voice fading as the Announcer stated right at that moment,** -Player Count has successfully adopted Meap. Meap has just learned Leach Life and has leveled up to 2! Player Count lost -1 HP!-**

"Well, not much damage anyway." I laugh as Meap flew to my shoulder and the hid into my neck. I could feel her nuzzle the nape of my neck as she gently sucked on the peach fuzz there like a baby would with a pacifier.

"Alright, Meap, lets go kill things and get you at a higher level!" I said as I stepped past Loli who just gaped at me for my carefree attitude.

**One hour later...**

I had a lot of fun seeing Meap bathe in the blood of the monsters I'd attack before letting her finish off, not to mention the look on Loli's face every time Meap drank some of the blood.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Loli said as Meap pounced on a Slime Monster causing it to exploded.

**-Meap has just learned: Body Slam. Slime has been defeated! Meap is now level 15.-**

"Oh, Loli, stop exaggerating. You said that ten minutes ago, and you still are standing there." I said as Meap come back to me with a happy chirp.

_'Mommy, help Meap kill another monster!'_ I looked at Meap in suprise as I heard her little voice in my head.

**-Attention! Pet Meap has learn hidden power: Mind Link.-**

Loli looked at me and Meap as the little bat zoomed around my head in excitement before she saw something I could help her attack.

_'OH! Lookie, lookie! Hurry, Mommy! Let's go bash it!_**'** Meap thought as she grabbed a long lock of my hair and tugged it towards a wolf nearby, just as Loli yelped, "YOU HAVE A SHADOW BAT?!"

"A what? Meap, hold on, Mommy, got to talk to crazy Aunt Loli right now, hang on." I said as I gently detached my pet from my short hair.

"A Shadow Bat is the only kind of bat that can talk into their owner's mind as such a low level. Most Pets don't learn speech until level 40." Loli said as we looked at Meap who got tired of waiting and decided to go kill a "bouncy blob" as Loli continued, "But Shadow Bats are extremely rare. You can only find them in the shadow mist caves in the Northern Continent. You are very lucky, my friend, because not only is your pet a Shadow Bat, but is the white Shadow Bat."

At this, I quickly lifted my hand to interrupt her.

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me that I not only have one of the rarest creatures in this game, but it is a special one at that?"

"Yep, the white ones can become humanoid, but I'm not sure when that occurs There's not very much known about them, even for a GM such as myself." Loli said just as Meap came zooming towards us.

_'MOMMMY! SAVE MEAP!'_ She squeaked as she hid behind my neck in her normal spot.

"Huh?" Loli and I asked as we turned in the direction where she had come from just as a pack of wolves come charging out of the bushes at us.

"Meap, what did you do!?" Loli yelped in horror as I pulled out my sword, grinning evilly.

"Good girl, Meap!" I said as I happily started slaughtering the slobbery mutts. "Though I do want to know what you did to get them mad at you."

_'Meap was just a little hungry and Meap thought the 'shaggy dogs' might have tasted good.'_ Meap replied sheepishly as I noticed that the Alpha's tail was slightly bent.

"Not only did you eat a wolf, but you ate the Alpha..." I deadpanned before grinning wider. "Oh, good girl, Meap! Mommy is SO proud!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR RODENT?!" Loli yelled as I felt Meap puff up in happiness to my praise before she started licking off the specks of blood from the wolves while I started picking the loot off the ground from the now dead wolves.

**A/N: And that's it! Also I want to thank all those who have read this story and reviewed it! :) Please R&R!**

**And about my character's name being so long...she mostly goes by Raven. :) FYI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 prince please just read! XD**

**Chapter** **3**

As Loli and I walked to Star City, I could feel my spirit lift to the point where I started singing one of my favorite songs as Meap slept peacefully on the back of my neck:

**"One minute I'm in Central Park.**

** Then, I'm down on Delancey Street.**

** Said, from the Bow'ry to St Mark's.**

** There's a syncopated beat. Right.**

**I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.**

** I'm streetwise.**

** I can improvise.**

** I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.**

** I'm streetsmart.**

** I've got New York City heart.**

**Why should I worry? **

**Why should I care? I may not have a dime.**

** But I got street savoir faire.**

** Why should I worry?**

** Why should I care?**

** It's just be-bopulation.**

** And I got street savoir faire."**

Loli stared at me with shock as apparently to her, I had a pretty good voice and she hadn't been expect it, at all.

**"The rhythm of the city.**

** But once you get it down.**

** Said, then you can own this town.**

** You can wear the crown!**

**Why should I worry? Tell me!**

**Why should I care?**

** I said, I may not have a dime.**

** Oh! But I got street savoir faire. **

**Why should I worry?**

** Why should I care?**

** It's just doo-bopulation. **

**And I got street savoir faire.**

**Ev'rything goes. **

**Ev'rything fits. **

**They love me at the Chelsea!**

** They adore me at the Ritz!"**

As I sang the the last chorus, we entered Star city and people were looking at me (mostly the girls) with hunger in their eyes.

**"Why should I worry?**

** Why should I care?**

** And even when I cross that line.**

** I got street savoir faire.**

**I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. **

**I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. **

**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**."

As I finished, Loli, snapped out of her daze just in time to see all the girls turn to wolves-fan girl style. So she did what had to be done.

She grabbed my arm and said in a little-too-loud voice. "Hubby! I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat."

This stopped the fan girls but it really annoyed me to the point that when Loli and I were out of sight, I gave her a beating, I hope she never forgets.

At the tavern, I noticed a girl that looked very familiar standing next to another girl whose eyes were in the shapes of hearts. As I got closer, I remembered who the first girl was, but I couldn't for the life of me, recognize who the others were.

As I sat in a chair, with Loli coming to sit next to me with a nice sized welt on her head, Rose noticed me and seemed to lose all interest in the other guy. This caused the gentleman to look over which in turn caused the other girl to turn as well.

"Hey, Rose, how's it going?" I asked as Rose moved closer with the rest of the Rose Team following her.

"Do I know you?" Rose asked in return, looking dazed.

_'Oh, that's right, they've never seen my face before.'_ I thought as a waitress came close to my table.

"Yes, I'm Count, remember? We went and trained together." I replied as recognition went across their faces.

"Count?!" The Rose Team yelled as the waitress asked what I would like to order.

Turning to the NPC, I replied, casually, "I would like a Bloody Orange, please."

The NPC, and everyone else around looked at me with a look of uncertainty and confusion, either that or disgust.

"What is that?" The NPC asked as she looked at the bartender who shrugged back, just as confused.

"Its just a glass of orange juice with some blood in it." I said easily before she shrugged her shoulders and left to go get it for me.

"I would have thought that would have been self explanatory." I said to myself before calling after the waitress. "Oh and, miss, could it be in a wine glass, please? Thanks."

"Anyway, how are you guys? I haven't seen you in a while." I said as I once again turned back to them. "And who are your new companions?"

"Oh, this is Fairsky," Lil'Strong said as he pointed to the new girl before pointing at the new male. "And this is Feng Wu Qing.

Wu Qing stared at me with a hint of anger and something else as the Rose and Fairsky seemed to be glued to the spot as they stared at me with admiration.

By this time, Loli was getting angry at being ignored so she proceeded to grab my arm and whine, "Hubby, don't forget about me!"

This made everyone look at me with shock, well everyone except Rose and Fairsky, they were too busy glaring at Loli.

"Loli, if you don't remove your person from me this minute, I will send you to the Rebirth Point in a lot of pain." I said in a calm, almost seductive, voice which made Loli cringe away from me with a pained expression.

"F-fine, but don't ignore me like that. I want to meet these people too." Loli said as she smiled at the Rose Team though I noticed that Wu Qing was looking at Loli with alot of interest.

Just then, I felt something grab my sleeve and looking down, I found Fairsky looking at me with pained eyes.

"Count, are you really married to her?" She asked as she looked at me with pleading eyes as if asking me to tell her that it was not true.

"Yes we are..." Loli started before I whipped my head around as I sent one of my fiercest glares in her direction, instantly shutting her up.

Thankfully, the NPC came back with my drink, so I ignored Fairsky in favor of my drink, when I suddenly felt Meap move against my neck and peek out to look at what was going on and what smelt so good.

_'Mommy, can Meap have some?'_ Meap asked as she stared at my cup with longing before she started pawing at it.

I was about to answer her when there was a loud squeal.

"How cute!" The two girls yelled as they promptly grabbed Meap who was instantly terrified, and started to chatter happily at how cute and adorable **_MY_** Meap was.

_'MOMMY! HELP MEAP!'_ Meap squeaked/cried which caused the girls to laugh happily, but at hearing my baby's pleas for help, my mood instantly darkened causing the shadows, to seem, to form around the room. All the candles went out and it started to get very cold as I slowly stood up and glared at Rose and Fairsky who, like the entire tavern, had frozen in fear.

"Hand her over." I said very coldly as I held out my hand.

The two girls instantly passed me Meap, terrified that they were going to die, but the instant Meap touched my hand, my mood lightened and so did the room as a consequence.

Placing Meap on my shoulder, I sat back down in my chair before picking up my wine glass to take a sip, only to jerk back when my face met Meap's backside as well as wiggling feet.

Grabbing one of her tiny feet, I pulled her out and raised one of my eyebrows as I looked at her curiously.

_'Meap wanted to try Mommy's drink, but Meap fell in when Mommy picked up cup.'_ Meap replied to my unspoken question as she folded her wings like she was crossing her arms and looked at me defiantly, pouting.

No one noticed that Fairsky and Rose were still frozen in place, even though everything had returned to normal when I had calmed down, but the only difference was that they had hearts in their eyes as I seemed to have gained even more fan girls which cause Wu Qing to get even more angry with me.

Having finished eating, seeing as by this time, Loli had ordered a lot of food, Loli and I left the tavern after saying goodbye to the Rose Team.

We had gotten about 20 feet from the door when we header Fairsky call out to us.

"Count, get rid of that women and let me be your wife!"

Stopping, Loli and I turned to see Fairsky and several thugs looking at us.

"Excuse me? Loli and I are not a couple." I said as I looked at her and the men behind her, knowing that this might became a fight, and secretly hoping it would so that I could feel blood on my flesh once again.

"If you are not a couple then you can leave her and join my group with ease then. If you refuse because she has something over you, then I will have these gentlemen kill her and then you can be free of that ugly woman." Fairsky said as if that could be the only reason for me to be with Loli.

Feeling my temper rise at such arrogance and pride, I turned to leave, "Loli, lets leave, I have no desire to be in that girl's presence any longer."

"Fine then." Fairsky said before looking to the thugs behind her. "Gentlemen, go kill her for me please and I will pay you well."

Hearing this, I turned just in time to see said men charge at Loli who promptly started begging me to help her out. I on the other hand, just looked down at her pathetic expression and decided that it just might be fun to see her squirm as I said with a big smile, "Sorry, Loli, this is your mess, not mine."

And with that, I kicked her to the side and turn to a nearby wall and leaned onto it.

Glaring at me, Loli took off to try and keep away from the men.

Meap poked her head out from my neck as she was curious as to what that good smell was.

She stated this question as a thing of popcorn chicken appeared in my hands (don't ask me where I got it, even I don't know) and we started munching on the tender bits.

_'Mamma, why is Aunty Lol running from those men?'_ Meap asked curiously as she nibbled on her popcorn chicken, now just noticing Loli.

"Well, Meap, Aunty Loli has gotten herself into trouble with those men, so she is having to run to stay alive."

_'Why Mommy not help Aunty Lol?'_

I chuckled darkly at Meap's question before stating, "Because this is payback for all the things she's done to me."

Meap squeaked evilly as we continued to watch Loli run from those thugs.

Tired of running, Loli dashed to me and started begging for all she's worth, which ain't much.

"Count, please help me, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't let them kill me!"

Feeling she had learned her lesson, and having finished my snack, I moved from the wall and slowly took out my blade as though I were very bored.

"Fine, I'll help, but only if you promise never to cling to me ever again. Understand?"

"Yes, yes, now go kill those guys, I know you've been dying to." Loli whimpered in fear as she realized why I had been so cold to her earlier.

Having gotten what I wanted, I charged the men that just barely came close to where Loli was.

(She is a thief after all. She could have ditched them a long time ago if I hadn't been with her, that is.)

It didn't take me very long to kill the 'gentlemen', as Fairsky called them, which I was very disappointed about, thinking that I would have at least found someone I could have a good fight with.

"You love her that much?" I heard Fairshy asked as tears ran down her face. I wasn't given time to answer as Loli jumped up and stated to hug on me.

"Yes he is... Ouch!" Loli didn't get to finish whatever she was going to say because I started to beat the living daylights out of her for breaking her promise.

Neither one of us noticed Fairsky leave, or someone coming up to us.

"You're injured." Loli and I turned at the sound of someone speaking, and what we found was a large wolf (shaggy dog) looking at us...well, me.

Looking where his eyes were locked at, I saw that I was indeed injured, but also that Meap was licking it with enjoyment.

"May I heal you?" The saggy dog asked as he came closer.

I could feel the Holy Power coming from him and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up and it made Meap pop her blood covered head up to hiss angrily at him while squeaking, _'MINE!'_

"Um, no thanks, I think Meaps got it covered, but Loli could use some healing." I said as I pointed to the, now, healed wound and the content Meap who was seated on my shoulder licking the last bits of blood from her muzzle only to find there was more on her back...sides...wings...you get the idea.

"Anyways, who are you?" I asked as he bent over Loli and started healing her.

"I am Ugly Wolf, fitting name, right?" He said as he finished and helped Loli stand.

"Oh no, I think Wolf-Bro would fit much better for someone who helps those in need." Loli said as she looked at me with pleading look.

Knowing what she was silently asking for, I looked over to Wolf-bro and asked what we were both thinking. "Wolf-bro would you like to join us? We could use a man like you in our group."

"I would be honored!" Wolf-bro said as we went to the gate that would lead us to the forest.

**A/N Thanks for all the Reviews please continue to support me.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

As we stepped into the graveyard, deep in the middle of the forest, I could feel something in me stir causing my eyes to flash crimson as a spell suddenly came to my lips as I muttered under my breath, "Rise those who lie in shadow and do my bidding."

Just as I finished, three black skeletons rose from the ground and grunted at us.

Loli proceeded to start screaming as one stepped forward which caused a domino effect with me to losing my concentration and the summonings to then becoming rouge.

Wolf-bro and Loli made short time of killing them, just as the announcer said, **-Count has learned: Shadow Summon! Count can now summon 3 shadow skulls and a shadow sprite.-**

_'A shadow sprite? What the heck is that?'_ I thought as Loli stormed over to me with a look that could have scared the living dead.

_'Well, I'm technically 'died' and that look sure scares me!'_ I thought before Loli started in on me.

"COUNT!" Loli yelled as I turned to look at her. "What the heck was that? Why did you summon those skeletons and sense when could you do that?! And what the heck is a shadow sprite!?"

As if to answer her question, a small black pixie appeared out of a small shadow, giggling as it came closer.

Landing on my shoulder, much to Meap's shock and horror (I couldn't help **NOT** noticing the way her tiny eyeballs bugged out as she apparently recognized the newcomer), the sprite introduced itself.

"Hello, Master of Mistress Shadow, my name is Shade and I am one of the shadows sprites." Shade then turned to Meap who was poking at her insistingly before adding, "Mistress Shadow, I ask that you please stop poking me, it tickles as you know and I simply can't play with you until I have finished formally introducing myself!"

With that being said as she ignored Meap's frantic head-shaking she turned back to me and said, "Master of Mistress Shadow, I have come to continue doing the duty that has passed down from generation to generation. Is there something I can do for you?"

Staring at Shade in confusion and bewilderment with my team looking just as curious I asked with all seriousness, "...Huh?"

This caused both Wolf-bro and Loli to fall over in exasperation at my question while the sprite giggled.

"I-I mean," I corrected myself, clearing my throat. "How did you get here?"

In response to my question, Shade looked at Meap who I noticed, reluctantly nodded her head before waving a wing at her, pouting.

Apparently, now having permission to answer me, Shade snapped her fingers causing a small, oval shadow to appeared next to her before she gestured towards it. "Its called a shadow gate and only very powerful shadow mages, shadow bats (at a high level), and shadow sprites can access them." She said as she came to hover in front of me. "I can make them bigger of course, as I'm a level 90 shadow pixie."

Just then we heard someone scream, "Help me please!"

Turning around as I stuffed the pixie into my hood with Meap, I saw a young girl running as fast as she could from several flaming skeletons. I pulled out my sword ready for a fight when something caught my eye. The skeletons and the girl had the same colored glow about them.

**-Count has just learned: Power Link! Power Link is a form of summoner's magic that lets other summoners see other summoners' summons.-**

Putting my weapon away, I dashed to the little girl before picking her up as I leaped to a nearby tree, leaving Loli and Wolf-Bro to deal with the stampeding summons.

Looking down at the girl, I placed her down on a nearby tree branch, so she could stand before I started interrogating her about her summons. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help, but notice that you were running from your own summons. Did something happen that caused them to go rouge?"

The little girl looked at me with confusion before replying, "Doll got scared, and how did you know they were Doll's? Are you a summoner like Doll, too?"

"Yes, I am and may I ask who you might be exactly?" I asked as I picked her up again before jumping us out of the tree as by this time Loli and Wolf-Bro had finished killing all the skeletons.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Pretty Necromancer Girl or Doll." She replied as she smiled brightly.

"Hello, Doll, my name is Count." I said as I bent over slightly so I could look into her eyes.

"Doll, would you like to be a part of our group?" I asked, but before Doll could answer, Loli interrupted saying, "Why would you want her, Count? She can't even beat a couple of skeletons, and..." Loli was cut short by the fact that I had drawn my blade and placed it up to her throat with anger while my eyes were glowing an eerie red as my very 'motherly instincts" reacted to my new baby sister's hurt expression.

"Loli, you have no right to say anything about who I keep in my company. You haven't proven exactly whether or not you are worthy or, at least, useful to me, and yet," I said coldly as I pulled my sword away from her throat and sheathed it. "I've still permitted you to be in my company."

"Beside, she's cute!" I said brightly as I whirled around to pinch Doll's cheeks before glaring over my shoulder at Loli as I added bluntly, "Unlike _you!"_

"And I could always use a little sister! That and those skeletons you two just killed were _her_ summonings." I said this as I turned back to Doll and smiled widely at her, showing off my long canines.

Loli's jaw hit the floor as she heard that they were Doll's summons and the skeletons were also extremely high in level which meant that Doll herself was a high level to even summon them which surprised Loli greatly as Doll really didn't look like it.

"Doll?" Wolf-Bro asked as he came closer to the small girl, "Exactly how many skeletons CAN you summon?"

I looked from Doll to Wolf-bro and back with interest at this question because if she gained Wolf-bro approval as well she was on the team for good.

"I don't really know. I've never tried to see before." She said thoughtfully before adding as she stepped away from us, "Let me try." before she started chanting a summoning spell. **(A/N: All summoners have different summoning spells so the spells are different as well.)**

**"Skulls slumbering in the depths of Hades! Forgo thy slumber, arise, and answer to Doll's summons!"**

At Doll's chanting, several skeletons rose from the ground, only to go over to Loli who was already freaking out, and proceed to start groping her.  
I started laughing as Wolf-bro and Doll looked on in horror. It got even better when she started bashing them to pieces as the look of rage didn't exactly mix well with the shocked expression that went over her face every time a skeleton came and groped her.

"Count, get over here and help me!" Loli yelled as yet another skull came at her. Laughing, I slowly pulled out my sword and feeling the weapon in my hand, my mind went into kill mode. I no longer had time to think about what was happening to Loli for I proceeded to slaughter all the skeletons, even though I was losing popularity points.

I also didn't even notice the way Doll was clinging to Wolf-bro with a slightly frightened expression, but there was a trace of awe in it as well as apparently I was summoning skeletons to slaughter.

_'MOOOMMMYYYY!'_ I hear Meap shriek snapping me out of my blood-lust before I suddenly found myself having a face full of pure Meap.

"Hes, Heep?" **(Translation: Yes, Meap?)** I mumbled threw Meap's fur as she continued to sob on me through I was trying to get her off of me, but she wasn't budging.

"Mistress Shadow!" Shade gasped, apparently scandalized by Meap's behavior as I finally got her off my face and I was now holding her in front of me while she threw a temper tantrum-flailing about and all.

"That's hardly appropriate for one of your stature!" Shade scolded at Meap who paused in her flailing to glare at Shade before shrieking, mentally,

_'MEAP DON'T CARE!'_

"There, there." I said as I patted Meap on the back while she sobbed into my shoulder.

"What's wrong with your bat?" Doll asked as I looked over to see they all standing nearby-Wolf-bro and Loli though were sweat-dropping at Meap's actions.

"Apparently Meap got jealous of the skeletons." I deadpanned, causing Doll to gape at me in shock while Shade continued to scold Meap as Meap tugged on my hair, trying to get my attention again.

**A/N And that's all! :) I also want to thank all those who reviewed and yes, Meap will be a main character! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own! :)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Meap! Doll, chooses you!" Doll yelled as she flung Meap in the direction of a wolf that Shade had said was a way that Meap could level up, so as she was being flung, Meap turned into a fuzzy white ball before bursting into black flames.

'What is this? Pokemon!?' I thought as I watched in amusement as Meap happily flew back to Doll after bouncing off the poor wolf, killing it with the black flames.

"Meap is Doll's precious pet." Doll sang as she twirled around with Meap.

Chuckling to myself, I walked over to Doll before putting a stern look on my face, trying to look like I was upset, but falling slightly.

"Whose pet is she?" I asked as I placed a hand on Doll's head and rubbed it, playfully.

"**DOLL/MOMMY#2'S**!" Both Doll and Meap yelled playfully at the same time. Well, to me they yelled at the same time, to everyone else Doll was the one who yelled while Meap just squeaked.

Hearing a loud roar and a cry of pain, everyone turned to see Wolf-Bro get sliced in the back by a leopard beast-man.

"Wolf-Bro!" Everyone yelled as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Loli ran as she attacked one of the beasts. "Ha, come get me, morons."

Turning, the beasts did just that, they chased her, but before I could do anything to stop it from happening the leopards pounced and slew her as well. By this time, Wolf-Bro turned into a pillar of light following Loli.

I could feel my anger rising as I dashed frantically to where Doll was, but unfortunately, the Leopards beat me to her and Meap.

Though for Meap, Shade created a small portal and dragged Meap into it after her, with Meap protesting in her abandonment of her Mommy.

Doll didn't have any time to summon anything to protect herself as the Leopards came at her. That and she was too in shock, watching her friends die one by one.

I stopped in my tracks as I watched her join the others.

My anger was at its peek as I turned back to the Leopards who began to surround me. I watched them all in hatred, feeling my eyes start bleeding a bright crimson red that I was sure looked like glowing blood.

"You are going to pay for that, you filthy insects!" I growled, barely noticing that my voice didn't sound like my usual voice. It sounded like two people were talking at the same time, but I shoved that aside in favor of yanking out my sword just as the Leader of the Leapords came at me.

I seemed to vanish from my spot just as his blade came down.

Surprised, the boss looked around for me, but it wasn't till I screamed a battle cry that the boss looked up to see me coming at him from the sky.

I could feel the wind against my new wings as I dove towards my prey. The beast didn't even have time to react as I sunk my fangs into the flesh at the back of his neck, but I didn't get to enjoy my meal as the others, in a show of loyalty, came at me.

*****Dear readers, from this point on we are censoring it because of all the gore that is going on as Count slaughters them, with pleasure.*****

Draining the last of the Leader's blood, I tossed the corpus over my shoulder and watched as all the dead leopards burst into smoke leaving only coins and other goods behind.

I was about to go find more creatures to kill when my blood lust was broken by the sad sound, the sound of a crying Meap. Turning in the direction the sound was coming from, I got a face full of said bat.

_'Mommy! Meap so scared.'_ Meap cried as I peeled her off me, only to have her turn and glare at Shade. _'Meanie Shade making Meap leave Mommy #1 and Mommy #2.'_

I couldn't help chuckle at Meap's pouting face and Shade's look of defiance as my brain told me that Mommy #2 was Meap's nickname for Doll. Heck, Meap even had nicknames for Loli (it was either Scary Lady or Auntie Loli) and Wolf-bro (Shaggy Dog).

"Shade's job," Shade said, putting me from my amused thoughts. "Is to always protect Mistress Meap and that is what Shade is going to do."

I couldn't help but notice that Shade was beginning to talk like Meap as normally Shade is a lot more dignified and didn't normally talk in third person like Meap.

Realizing what it was doing so, Shade seemed to straighten it's shirt and dust invisible lint off it's sleeve before continuing. "Besides Mistress, I'm sure that his lordship, Count, is glad that I got you out of harms way seeing as you are not as powerful as you once were."

_'Meap doesn't care! Meap wanted to stay and help!'_ Meap cried as she once again attached herself to my face.

"Heap, hit hoff! Hommy han't hethe!"_ (Translation: Meap, get off! Mommy can't breathe!)_ I said...well, more like mumbled seeing as Meap was over my mouth.

Finally doing as I had asked, Meap went to my shoulder instead, but continued to cling to me like a life line.

Sighing, I looked over to the horizon and stated, to no one in particular, "Well, we might as well go look for the others before it gets too dark."

*****THE VILLAGE*****

As we entered, I noticed a group in the middle of the road, and the sound of music being played. Getting closer I saw a handsome bard seated playing on a harp and I couldn't help, but get mesmerized by the music being played.

_**-Hey, Count, are you ok?-**_ I heard Loli ask over the P.M.

**-Yeah...hey, Loli, there's a Bard here that I think will be perfect for you.-** I said as I continued to listen to the music, not realizing that I was unconsciously giving off a dazzling spell, like a siren would.

**_-Really? What does he look like?-_** Loli asked, sounding interested.

**-Well, he has long purple hair. I think he is a demon; he has fair skin...-**

By this time, the bard had noticed that he was suddenly no longer the center of attention and had looked for the source of everyone's inattention.

As he turned to look my direction, our eyes met so he had the misfortune to get the full brunt of my accidental attack.

I was still explaining to Loli what he looked like, when we were interrupted by him.

"Ah, what a beautiful creature." He said as he bent on one knee and took my hand.

"Umm... Dude, what are you doing?" I asked not knowing that I was still PMing Loli while talking to the guy before me even as I jerked my hand away from him. "You do realize that I'm a guy, right?"

"Oh yes, for only a man such as yourself can make this bard wish to train and be by your side, always." He replied as he stood and attached himself to my person as he continued, "For male's muscles are so much better then fleshy female curves..."

Now seriously creep-ed out, I didn't allow the perverted bard to finish as I proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him.

After I sent that perverted bard to the Rebirth Point, I went to the nearest tavern to await my team and to cool down with my usual drink.

When my group finally showed up, Loli came in laughing while Doll and Wolf-Bro were shooting her looks of uncertainty.

"Count, I can't believe that you got attacked by him. That's just so funny!" Loli said through her laughter and feeling my anger rising once again, I slowly placed my wine glass down and turned my famous cold smile towards Loli who figuratively turned to ice.

"Count, did you really get molested by a male bard?" Doll asked as she sat next to me.

"No, I never gave him the chance." I replied as I took a sip of my drink.

"I know we are all interested in what happened to Count, but we need to discuss as to why we all died in that last fight." Wolf-bro interrupted.

'They think I died too, it would seem.' I thought as I nodded my head for Wolf-bro to continue not even bothering to correct them.

"I think we died because we are missing a very important class. The long range class, such as an archer or mage." Wolf-bro finished.

"I think both would be beneficial to add them both to our team, considering Count's fighting style and everything." Loli said, finally "de-thawing" from the blizzard that I had set her previously.

"My fighting style?" I asked coolly as I placed my empty glass down. "Loli, are you trying to get yourself killed again?"

"No, I'm not! Its just that you're always running into battle, is all. That can get you killed like we found out today." Loli replied as she scooted away from me while trying to sound like she was holding her ground.

"Mmph," I huffed as a waitress came over and refilled my glass with hearts in her eyes. "Like it did you any good yourself."

"Doll has an idea, lets go to the Adventures guild and try and recruit someone there!" Doll said a little loud as she waved her hand like a little girl.

"That's a great idea, Doll." I praised as I ruffled her head which made Doll seem to grow a ears and a tail which she wagged happily at my praise.

"Lets go soon so that the good ones aren't take!" Loli said as she got to her feet while I gulped down the last of my drink.

"Ok, but first we need to upgrade our gear." I added as I followed my team out the door and with that we left to the Adventures guild.

*****THE GUILD*****

"Loli, tell me again, why I'm holding this sign?" I asked as we walked around the plaza.

"So we can attract the attention of the population." she said as she looked at all of us, "Count, put Meap on your head, that way you look that much 'softer' to approach."

Meap, hearing this, eagerly scrambled up onto my head from the back of my neck and looked about happily while telling me,_ 'Meap help Mommy find more friends!'_

Smiling in amusement, I, too, decided to get into character and so I used the thrall I had learned, from that perverted bard from before, but the system failed to announce may new talent.

"Who wants to train with me?" I asked seductively.

"I DO!" Several girls squealed.

"Come one, come all, we have beautiful woman and gorgeous men." Loli yelled loudly.

"What a cute bat." Some other players said as they all started to crowd us.

"I call the cute little girl!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Wolf-bro getting annoyed yelled, **"EVERYONE, LINE UP!"**

"Yes, sir." the crowd yelped.

"That's better. Now here's a number and don't come up until it's been called."

*****TEN HOURS LATER **_(sweat drop)_********

"Well, that's the last of them." Wolf-bro said with a sigh.

"Is this an army or a team?" Loli asked with sarcasm.

"All seem to meet the criteria." Wolf-bro said as he turned and looked the very large group that had been chosen.

"Piiist," Loli hissed as she leaned closer to me, gesturing for me to move closer. "Hey, Count, do you think that they are here just because of your good looks or do they actually want to join our team?"

"More then likely, my looks." I replied with an even tone.

"So...would it be alright with you if we pretend to be married and see what happens?" Loli asked a little unsure.

"If it gets rid of some, then sure." I mumbled as I stood up before saying loudly, "Hey, just for general information and to keep from people misunderstanding, I feel I should tell you that Loli and I are married!"

_**"WHAT!?"**_ Part of the crowd yelled, mostly the females. "What a waste of time!"

And with that being said they all left leaving behind a handful of people.

"I don't care what he says, I'm here for that cute little girl." One of them said in a whisper that my vampire hearing picked up on as his neighbor answered him, "And I'm here for the bat!"

Sighing, I turned to them and said, "Hey, this is my sister so if you are..."

I didn't get to finish as the would-be-suitors fled in a hurry, leaving only the person who was after Meap.

Glaring, I coldly stated, "Touch my baby, you WILL die in agony."

That got rid of him, but, unfortunately left us with no candidates for the opening positions.

"Great, now we are back at square one." Loli groaned.

"Lets go train, that way we can regain the levels we lost." I suggested as they all nodded in agreement before followed me as we left towards the forest.

**_-line-_**

"Loli, will you freaken' wake up?!" I yelled as we watched her sleepwalking with 14 zombies following her all lined up.

**(Agility players are the ones that normally collect mobs of creatures; they gather a bunch so that the team can kill them and level up quickly. Zombies are extremely slow, but they can do high level attacks.)**

Waking up, Loli yawned as she groggily said, "Sorry, I'm just so bored that I fell asleep. Is there 15 yet?" She whined as she started counting the long line behind her.

"Lets see... 1, 2, 3," Loli mumbled before turning to find a large on behind her. "15... wait weren't they all over there?"

Seeing what it was, I pulled out my sword and dashed towards her, "Loli! Run! That's the Zombie King!"

Just as I said this, the Zombie King swung it's weapon at Loli who jumped out of the way just in time.

'Why do they always have to attack her when she is so far way?' I thought angrily as I stopped in my tracks looking for a way to help her out as I saw a good size tree that I could use to get above the boss.

Running, I quickly got to the top just as the boss hit Loli, so not waiting anymore time, I pulling out my bow and the quiver of arrows and aimed for the boss, but before I could release the arrow, a bright light hit the boss in the back.

Looking for the place that the beam had come from, I found, much to my displeasure, it was the stupid bard from before.

Wolf- bro cast one of the holy spells he knew which brought my attention back to the task at hand.

_'I'll worry about him later. Right now, I have a Zombie to dismember!'_ and with that, I shot my arrow just as the bard shot more light at the thing.

With our combined attacks, the boss went down with a thud before turning to smoke. I quickly climb down the tree after putting away my bow and arrows. It was just as I got to the bottom that I heard my group thanking the stupid bard for his help and introductions were made.

Getting closer, but staying in the shadows as I didn't want the bard to see me, I heard Loli ask the bard something I wished she hadn't.

"Guileastos, would you like to join us?"

_'Please say no, please say no.'_ I begged in my thoughts, pleading with the Fates.

"I would be honored." The bard replied, happily.

Now furious that Loli had asked him to join which meant for me that I now owed him for his help and his joining, leaned down and picked up a random, but heavy rock, off the ground, weighted it for a second before checking it as hard as I could at Loli, hitting her right between the eyes.

As the rock connected with a beautiful thud sending Loli reeling back as blood spurted out of her skull, I emerged out of the shadows just as the announcer said,

**-Count has just learned BullsEye. Marksmen skill is now at level 3. Speed increased to level 14.-**

Smiling at the look on everyone's startled expression as Loli was on the ground dazed with Meap having a small snack, I turned to the bard and said, "You are free to join my team on one condition: You must protect this group, no matter what. Other then that you leave me alone, got it?!"

The bard stared at me with shock as he apparently recognized me and to my surprise something flashed across his eyes as his whole face went a nice shade of red, causing everyone to stare at him. Loli, having recovered and was holding Meap who purring happily, gaped at him as her brain put the pieces together about who he was.

"You're that bard!" She stated before whirling around to the others and adding, "He's the bard who molested Count in the village."

Everyone, now, stared at the bard who's face turned even redder at the blunt description Loli used and seemed slightly conflicted for a second before apparently coming to some decision.

"I did not molest him!" The bard protested outraged, causing everyone to relax only to gape in shock at what he said next, "I was just being nice and complimenting his Highness on his very..."

At this point, the Bard was looking at me slyly, "Seductive features! Besides I could never attack My Count!"

"His Highness is just too strong for me and I would not last a minute against him!" The bard said as he slid up next to me and clung onto my arm.

Just to prove his point, I smiled evilly and then proceeded to, once again, beat the living h*** out of him.

"I thought I told you to not touch me, you...you...oh, whoever you are!" I snarled, my fists covered with blood.

"Oh, you glorious Lord! If you cannot remember my full name then call me by my nickname!" Gui swoon as he zipped up to me, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding from various wounds all over his body.

"And what would that be?" Doll asked, curiously while Meap curled up onto my collarbone glaring at the new addition to the group.

"You may call me Gui!" The stupid bard said winking.

_'Mommy's **MINE!'**_ Meap squeaked at the bard, glaring defiantly.

**A/N: And that's it! :) Please R&R and tell me what you think of my story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D**

**Thanks for waiting for my new update! I had a slightly writer's block. :) You may give your thanks to my cousin who told me to update.**

**Read!**

_**Chapter 6**_

Glaring at Gui, I turned and walked away from my group, furious, only to open my new wings and jump into the air just as I heard Loli yell after me, "Count, wait for us!"

Turning back slightly, I yelled back over my shoulder, "I'll be back later; I just need to be by myself for a while."

I didn't stop flying until my wings were so exhausted that I started to lose altitude, so with the last bit of energy my wings had, I pulled up just in time to miss the ground with a foot to spare. So I was able to land gentely on my feet on the ground.

_'Stupid Loli!_' I snarled mentally as I looked at my surroundings to see if there was something I could use to relieve myself of my stress. 'Why did she have to invite that fool of a bard to join MY group without consulting me first!'

Seeing a Minotaur, I pulled out my sword and started to quench my blood-lust as well as my hunger, but it was controllable at the moment.

I couldn't help noticing as we fought that something was off with the Minotaur, for this beast was suppose to be relatively slow, but this one was keeping up with me and that made my "spid-y senses" tingle.

Jumping up and above the Minotaur, I looked at the creature more closely to see what was causing my senses to go off only to see a shadow like webbing surounding the Minotaur. Landing out of the Minotaur's reach, I followed the shadow to a nearby cave, where the webs came from.

'_Ah-ha, so thats why you are faster_.' I thought smugly as I opened my wings and headed to the cave, only to have the Minotaur come and block my way into the cave.

_'Fine, I guess I'll have to kill you first.'_ I thought in slightly annoyance as I landed and attacked the Minotaur.

The beast gave me a good fight, but I had to used all the skills I knew and then some to defeat it and when I did, I headed straight for the cave.

What I found was The Shadow King...well, at least, I think it was the Shadow King. I could hear the "annoying voice in the sky" as I've taken to call the announcer, saying something, but to my exhausted and battered self, I wasn't really paying attention.

The creature, before me, looked like a giant black widow spider and to my astonishment, it seemed to used the shadows around it much like a normal spider would with it's web.

I hadn't realized that I was weakened greatly by the Minotaur until I was under heavy attack as I found myself to be both extremely slower then usual and my strength was suddenly gone, but my control over my thirst was starting to slip as my hunger started to consume me.

As it swiped at me, I tried to dodge it only I didn't make it as the Boss sent me flying through the air.

"Argh!" I yelled out as my body hit the ground with a loud thud.

As I struggled to my feet, I felt my need to feed become unbearable as I staggered to my feet and held up my blade which I had managed to keep hold of.

It was as the Spider creature was coming at me that everything turned red as I finally succumbed to my hunger as the last bit of my senses slipped from my control.

Lunging, I threw my blade as hard as I could before jumping up, dodging one of the spider's legs. My blade went straight into the monster's mid-section as I flipped mid-air to land on its back.

The smell of fresh blood caused my hunger to transform from hunger to pure bloodlust at its peak as I sank my fangs into the Shadow King.

As I drained it of it's life blood, I could faintly taste something else. I could also feel my magic growing stronger with every gulp as if I was not only draining it of blood, but also it's magic as well.

Unbeknownst to me, outside, I had been gone for several hours and so everyone was looking for me, but it was Gui who heard the huge commotion the dying spider was making as it slowly died and started climbing up to the cave to investigate.

Upon entering the cave, cautiously, he found a sight that would always stay with him in the back of his mind.

I was standing over a shriveled corpus of a spider, blood all over me, but that wasn't all; my appearance had changed as well.

My once short hair grew much longer, almost to my hips, and my skin had paled more, making me (somehow) even more of a bishie then before.

I started licking the extra blood on me like that of a cat, not noticing Gui standing in place gaping at me.

"Count..." Gui said in shock and awe, catching everyone down the hill's attention as they saw him standing in the entrance.

"Gui, what are you looking at?" Wolf-bro yelled causing both Gui and me to start, but for different reasons.

"COUNT!" Gui shrieked in joy before he leaped at me, hearts flying as everyone scrambled to get into the cave. "YOUR HIGHNESS!"

But Gui froze mid-way as I slowly looked up at him before smiling widely-enough so that my blooded fangs were exposed for him to see. I slowly licked them clean before sauntering my way towards him, my blood-lust still in control of my body and it was demanded MORE BLOOD!

"C-c-count...?" Gui stuttered going red as I raised one hand and stroked his cheek before running the hand through his long hair.

"...Just one taste." I purred quietly as I moved closer to him, my thrall activating.

"W-w-w-what?" Gui asked, finding that he couldn't look away from my eyes. I giggled in amusement at his confusion as I slid my arms around his neck, my eyes now zooming onto the vein on his neck.

"Gui, Count! What...is...ahhh..."

**-We shall now switch to our dear local thief's Point Of View for this Scene.-**

I, with everyone else, froze at the sight that blew my mind away.

Count had somehow changed back into a female! But what caused everyone to freeze in place wasn't just because he was female or the fact that Count was covered in blood, but was getting very cozy with the certain bard!

Apparently noticing us, Count lazily glanced over before smirking as she tipped a dazed Gui's head back to lazily lick up the side of his neck, causing Gui to gain a more glazed look as he went limp in Count's arms before...

SHE BIT HIS NECK!?

**-We shall now return to our good friend Count.-**

I felt the warm, Delicious, liquid slide down my throat as I gulped it down, eagerly. As I drank, I could feel something inside me stir with pleasure.

My heart started to pound as I stopped sucking for food and began to run my mouth up and down my food source as other urges started rising, desiring...other things.

_'Mommy~, what you doing?'_

The sound of Meap's voice caused me to come slightly out of my daze, and feeling something moving in my arms, I lifted my head to look down to see a familiar face staring up at me with a smirking grin, though he still looked dazed.

"Wow~, Count, I didn't expect you to-WAH!" Gui started to say at me, but was interrupter when someone zipped up next to me and whirled me around, causing me to drop Gui to the floor.

"Count," The person being Loli said as she tightened her grip on my arms and began shaking me as she continued, "What the heck is up with your hair and..."

Looking down, Loli stopped shaking me before snorting in amusement as she back away slightly as she finished, "Your body?"

In a confused daze, I looked down at where Loli was staring at to see Two Very Large orbs attached to my chest.

"...What happened to my body?" I asked myself childishly as I poked at the mounds of flesh located there in confusion before I turned and looked at the rest of the group, "It wasn't there before..."

"Really...?" Someone said as I looked over at them, only to see them all staring at me in various forms of expressions...well, except Wolf-bro, he was turning away slightly with a bright red face as he and Doll helped a limp Gui to his feet.

Loli on the other hand, wasn't snickering anymore as she looked at my chest then at hers before looking at mine again and repeating with a look of shock and disappointment. Doll was looking at me with confusion while Gui still stared at me with a dazed look on his face.

As my eyes landed on Gui once again, Gui let out a soft groan as his head shifted off to the side causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot down my spine as I saw where I had fed from.

_'I wanna to join! Mommy's drinking his blood-I want some!'_

"Mistress of Shadows! NOOO!" Shade screamed causing me to finally snap completely out of my daze not noticing my breasts immediately flatten and my hair instantly shorten back to it's normal length as I whirled around in time to see Meap latch onto Gui who bolted up right seemingly snapping out of his daze with me only to grab at his throat where Meap had attached herself to.

"WAAH!" Gui yelped as both Shade and I lunged at him trying to stop Meap, only to freeze as Meap started vibrating.

"...eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**HHHHHHHHHH WAAAAAHHH-HHHAAAAAAA**!" Meap hollered as she shot up from Gui's neck like a rocket only to ricochet off the ceiling to bounce off the walls.

"**CATCH THAT BAT**!" I yelled as I leaped up and tried to catch Meap who zoomed by still on her high.

I barely noticed Wolf-bro kneeling down next to Gui who looked extremely drained, healing him while ducking once in a while as Meap zipped by him with everyone else chasing her.

"Oh, no!" I shouted as the group and I watched in horror as Meap bounced her way out of the cave we were in and outside.

The group and I spent the next 15 minutes trying to catch Meap and when we finally did, we were really exhausted from the exercise and decided to head back to the nearby village.

As we headed in the direction of said village, Loli said something that caught all of our attentions, "We should register our group, that way we can enter events and stuff."

We all paused, listening to her before everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"But first we need to think of a name for our little band." Wolf-Bro said as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

That's when everything started to get crazy as Loli, Doll, Wolf-Bro, and Gui started shouting out ideas as to what we should call our small band.

"Pretty Girl Squad!" Doll yelled out and I could help imagine what Wolf-Bro would look like in Doll's outfit which caused a shudder to course through me in disgust.

"I say Wild-Rose Team." Loli chimed in.

"Let's be the Royal Count..." Gui started to say, but my fist was instantly hitting his face to stopped him from continuing.

Even Wolf-Bro had something to say on the matter, "...The Legend of the Wild Wolf."

Looking at my fighting group all I could do was sigh as I thought to myself,_ 'I can't help, but feel that we are too strange for any normal name.'_

"The only word that really fits us is **_'ODD'."_** I said to myself as I rubbed the back of my head and sighed.

I didn't notice that everyone had stopped fighting and were now staring at me as if I had said something that was like a message from God.

"What did you say?" Wolf-Bro asked just as we entered the village.

"That's it!" Everyone agreed before my team grabbed my arms and booked it for the nearest registration office all the while dragging a confused me along behind them.

After three minutes, my team was officially called Odd Squad and we were off to kill us some dragons.

"Ok, heres the plan." I whispered as we arrived at the cliff that held the largest dragon nest that has been recorded (according to Loli) in the game.

"I'll have Meap call them out with her pheromone attack, and while you're all fight the masses, I'll go find the king. Sound OK?" I ask as I looked at my group just as Gyi yelled "I want to go with Count!" and I, being a creature of habit, punched him square in the face.

_'Or maybe I'll send in Gui, he would definitely cause some sort of reaction out of those dragons.'_ I thought as I signaled for everyone to get into position as Meap did her attack before she zipped back to me to hide.

Hearing a loud rumble, like that of a herd of cattle, a stampede of dragons came running out of the cave with hearts in their eyes.

Signaling for everyone to attack, I snuck past the dragons to enter the cave to see if I could find any shed dragon hides scattered about the cave so I would have to fight the Dragon King. As I was searching, I didn't exactly find any hides, instead I found the queen dragon and she wasn't too happy to see me nor pleased to have her entire hive gone from her side.

So I spent the next half hour trying to stay alive and beat the living day lights out of the large creature...

***MEAN WHILE***  
**(Gui's point of view)**

As the dragons came speeding towards us, I watched as Count dashed into the cave as planned while the rest of Odd Squad fought off the group of beasts.

Seeing that we had a lot more then expected, I brought up my harp and strummed a few cords. A bright light shot from my instroment and hit several of the dragons and I smiled widely as more dragons went down at my hand.

It didnt take us long to dispatch with the beasts, but after killing all of them, Odd Squad sank to the ground and sighed in relief.

"I thought we were going to be overwhelmed there for a second." Loli said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Me too," I stated as I turned to look at the mass of corpses lying around us. "But I am very pleased with the out come. His Highness will be so happy that we could get all of these XX parts."

Loli was about to throw a rock at me when we heard someone yell at us.

"Hey, you!"

Turning we found a group of players standing at the top of the hill. There was a tan elf with blond hair and some others that I didnt see well, but the one that caught my attention was a beautiful young lady in the front.  
She was pretty, too pretty in my opinion and not wanting to seem as rude, I put on my best smile and walked over to her.

"How can we help you, my lovely lady?" I asked as I bowed low. As I straitened up, I felt something collide with my face causing me to fall to the ground.

Before I knew it, The Odd Squad was standing over me and giving the pretty girl dirty looks.

"What did you do that for?!" Loli yelled as she helped me up. "He was just giving you a compliment! You'd think a pretty girl like you would be use to it!"

The girl growled like that of a wild animal before shouting, "I'm a guy, you b********!"

We all looked stunned at the gir- I mean- guy standing in front of us.

"Really?! You're a guy!?" I asked shocked just as innocent Doll went up to the girl/boy to say, "You're far to pretty to be a guy, so you must be a girl!"

The young man turned a deep shade of red in his anger and then all h*** broke loose as the guy swung at Doll only for Wolf-bro to block it. All too soon, everyone was joining the fight and didn't even notice that Count was calling us for help.

**-Back to Count's POV-**

As I came staggering out of the cave, holding my large prize to show it off the my clan, I found that they were in the middle of their own battle which couldn't have pleased me more!

Gui would later swear that he saw a WOMAN Count come out of the cave, see the massive fight, only to eagerly drop her large and heavy load (It was the large dragon) to skip happily forward to join the fight.

Easily joining in with the fight, I played around for a while before I decided that I was still slightly hungry so locating my favorite food, I said with a biiiig grin, "Come here, dessert!"

"...What?" Gui asked before I took a big bite out of him, but I was interrupted as the air above me exploded causing me to instintively leap straight into the air and out of danger.

Coming back to my senses, I found myself hanging on the side of a cliff, looking down at what had been a small pass, but it was now a large canyon.

"...What just happened?" I asked myself as I pushed off the side of the cliff the glide down, searching. "And where's my dragon?"

After finding and skinning her, I looked around to see that the tan elf and I were the only ones left alive. I walked up to him, sword in hand, and looked into his face.

"So~, want to tell me what exactly happened here and why I did find my team in combat with yours?" I asked as stuck the tip of my blade into the ground, trying to look uninterested and relaxed.

He looked at my stance and even though I looked like I was relaxed, he could tell that my stance could easily become that of a fighting one with no effort at all.

"Your bard insulted my friend," He replied slowly as he sheathed his own weapon and turned from me to show that he didn't want to fight, "When we came to ask how they got so many dragons to come out of that cave."

I couldn't help but start to laugh as I watched the elf left.

"Wait, may I have your name?" I shouted after the man.

Turning, he gave me a wicked grin before replying, "I am Wicked and you, sir?"

"I am called Count, but leave with this thought; I am going to make our next meeting, one that neither one of us will ever forget, for you might have the honor of becoming worthy enough to be my rival!"

"I look forward to that meeting, Count," Wicked drawled cooling as he looked me over approvingly. "But know this, I never lose!"

"We shall see!" I shot back before we parted with a short nod to each other, each heading to the village in search of our comrades.

**A/N:**  
**Ok, sorry about the long wait. I had lots of stuff happen and it was very hard to get back into the mood of things to write. I hope that you liked it and I'd like to thank all my followers for their support.**

**Also, I want my faithful followers to know that I spend most of my time writing this well into the night! :) So in the line, "being a creature of habit, punched him square in the face" was actually reedited from "being a creature of hobbit, I punched him square in the groin". Laughs welcomed. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_**Chapter 7**_

_'Wicked...Wicked...How do I know you? Your features seems so familiar to me...'_ I thought to myself as I sat sipping at my blood filled orange juice, ignoring the fact that my team had been approached by someone new and Shadow who was currently scolding Meap who was hiding behind my neck making faces at said Shadow.

_'Oh thats it!'_ I thought as I mentally snapped my fingers. _'That's Zhou, my brother's best friend and partner in crime.'_

My brother and Zhou were inseparable and their favorite pass time was to see how much they could make me scream. He was like a second brother I never wanted. But if anyone, other then them, picked on me, they always had my back; I could always count on them having my back.

"And this," I heard Doll's voice say as I felt her hands come down to rest on my shoulders. "Is our leader, Count."

Taking the glass away from my lips, I glanced up to the new comer. She looked harmless enough that is until I looked in her eyes and saw a measurable amount of strength there which was understandable as she was a newcomer. Then my sharp eyes noticed how she glanced at Doll. I saw a flash of protectiveness before her eyes shifted to me and flash challengely.

Before anyone could blink, Doll was tossed into Wolf-bro's arms and I had the girl pinned up against the wall with my hand around her throat while I flashed my fangs and hissed threateningly. She looked into my eyes in shock, causing my more animistic side to tighten my grip and growl challengely.

"Count, what are you doing?!" I heard someone behind me shout as I felt my clan come closer to me and my competition.

Whirling around slightly, I snarled at my clan, causing them all to instantly move back. Scanning my clan to make sure they wouldn't try and defy my will, I noticed that my Beta's eyes widened as he seemed to understand what I was doing. As I turned back to the threat, I noticed one of my subordinates staring at me in confusion/shock as if she couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

The threat seemed to be searching for a way to escape, when my Beta whispered something to the person in my clutches. Throwing my free arm back, I sent a small shadow over to my Beta to silence him.

Everyone stared at Wolf-bro in shock and amusement as a black muzzle appeared on his snout. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he then proceeded to pull at it, but it only cause the others to snort in slight amusement since it acted like rubber and stretched and bounced back every time he pulled at it.

My attention was brought back to the threat as she squirmed in my clawed hand. I could smell the scent of fear coming from her, and this caused a small smile to come to my lips. Seeing that she was no longer looking at me and that she had turned her head to expose her throat, I knew that I had won.

So I slowly released my hard grip on her throat and picked her up princess style and placed her in front of my Beta before picking up what was left of my drink and sipping at it as I gently caressed her hair as if apologizing go my rough actions as I mentally released Wolf-bro of his muzzle.

"Well..." Wolf-bro said as his hand lit up to heal any wounds that my new subordinate might have. "I'm surprise that you weren't hurt worst."

"Good job, Count!" Wolf-bro praised me and I rolled my eyes slightly at him as he finally finished introducing my new member to me. "Her name is Yulian bytheway."

"...What do you mean 'worst'?" Yulian asked nervously as she glanced up at me before quickly looking at the rest my clan who were all fine...to a certain degree.

Gui was crouched next to the table, glaring at her jealously. Loli was still staring at me with that puzzled/confusion that she had on before. Doll had come over at my side and was tugging on my arm playfully as she listened to Wolf-bro explain my reactions.

"Apparently when Count looked at you, you had somwehow threatened his position." Wolf-bro said with a cheerful smile. "Count's actions and instincts are quite like that of a wolf pack's. You threatened Count's leadership somehow and he reacted accordingly."

"To Count, he is our Alpha and according to him actions," Here Wolf-bro looked at me as he continued, "I'm Beta, second-in-command." I nodded slightly before taking another sip of my drink as Wolf-bro pressed on. "Lolidragon and Doll here are part of the pack, but don't exactly have a special position of their own while Gui is the Omega, the butt of the pack!"

"WHAT!?" Gui squawked loudly at that, but Wolf-bro ignored him in favor of continuing while I laughed quietly at Gui.

"How come you know so much about wolves?" Doll asked innocently as she released me and tugged on Wolf-bro's sleeve instead.

"Um...well...you might say that studying wolves and their behaviors are a side hobby of mine in real life." Wolf-bro confessed sheepishly before turned back to Yulian.

"And now that you have submitted to Count's leadership, you're part of our team though I would like to test your ability." Wolf-bro said with a bright smile and I noticed as Odd Squad got up to follow Wolf-bro out, how Yulian was looking at Wolf-bro.

I followed after my team, smirking pleased at what is happening.

_Meanwhile back at the tavern after Odd Squad left..._

"...What was that?" One of the new people there asked the bartender.

When Count had attacked Yulian just about everyone did two things. One, froze in shock and horror or two, glance at them before ignoring them.

"With that certain team, you expect just about anything so-ignore them." The bartender said as he went over to collect Count's empty glass.

***In the Forest out side town***

**HOOWWWLL!**

The sound of a wolf crying in pain resounded throughout the forest as Yulian set fire to the beast and killing it instantly.

I smirked as I watched Yulian run over to Wolf-bro afterwards as he praised her for her good work and asked her what all spells she could use. While this was happening, Loli was staring at Yulian like she was trying to figure out what was wrong with Yulian, like Yulian was too normal for the Odd Squad.

As Yulian was explaining all of her skills to Wolf-bro, Loli suddenly grabbed Gui's and mine ear, causing me to instantly glare over at her. In reaction, Loli instantly release my ear, but instead grabbed my sleeve instead and continued to drag Gui (by his ear) and me (by my shirt) over to Yulian and Wolf-bro.

"Yulian, what do you think of these two?" Loli asked as she pushed Gui and I in front of her.

"Well... Gui is very organized," She said as she put a finger to her chin and tilted her head in thought as she examined first Gui then me. "Count is too intense and a little scary...but noble."

"And this person?" Loli asked as she whirled Yulian around to face Wolf-bro while a horrified Gui pulled out a mirror to look at his face at Yulian's words as I smirked in amusement at his actions.

"He really has attitude..." Yulian began as she started to blush bright red. Feeling that one of my subordinates' discomfort, I walked over and placed a protective arm and wing around her as she finished what she was saying hidden behind said wing. "Mature...Serious...Even his fur is growing beautifully...He's the manliest and most handsome guy I've ever seen..."

I smiled softy as I looked at Wolf-bro who was very confused as to what was going on while as the rest of my clan stared at him with confusion as to why Yulian saw him that way.

Peeking around my wing, she saw everyone's expression and quickly said, "I mean Gui and Count are both nice people and girls will definitely like you." She then looked up at me and finished, "Don't be mad, OK?"

I lowered my wing and smiled at her as I nodded my head towards Wolf-bro giving her my permission to go to the man she likes and also telling her that I was not mad at her.

Turning, I found Gui was frozen in place with the word 'Nice' on top his head as a block of ice. This made me smile and I couldn't help, but think,'Yep. There so is no 'normal' people in the Odd Squad.'

For some reason that only put pride in my heart to know that my clan was unique and strong instead of shame.

I stretched out my wings ready to take flight when Gui sudden recovered and decided to jump at me, yelling out my name happily.

Feeling anger that my Omega would dare touch me at the moment, I glared down at him and used a move I had been practicing just for moments like these.

"Shadow sky punch!" I yelled as my fist made contacted with Gui's gut and sent him flying off into the distance.

"Wolf-bro!" Yulian yelled as she run up to Wolf-bro, smiling as red spread across her nose. "What do you think of my spell casting? Do you think I should improve?"

Turning to her, Wolf-bro smiled as he simple stated, "No, you are doing just fine." before he turned and and headed towards Doll who was having trouble with her beast.

I was talking to Loli and tolerating a returned Gui's constant clinging when Yulian walked up to us as if she was exhausted and sighed heavily.

Turning to face her, I felt Gui's grip slacken as he and Loli too looked over at the girl.

"Yulian, is something the matter?" I asked as I kicked Gui out of the way and walked over to the girl.

"Wolf-bro, does he like someone?" She asked, her tone sound like that thought alone would make her ill.

I looked to Loli who put a finger to her chin in thought before I answered, "No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, every time I hint at my feelings, he doesn't acknowledge them." Yulian sighed as her entire person slumped downwards in depression.

At this the rest of the group, minus Wolf-bro, came over and tried to comfort the girl. However this only seemed to make her even sadder and with a sigh, she left to go hide under a distant tree. After she left, the rest of my clan started talking excitedly about how to help Yulian.

'This should be interesting.' I thought as I headed over to a nearby tree and folded my arms as I leaned against said tree. I watched in amusement as they decided on different ways to get Wolf-bro to realize that Yulian liked him while I watched from the sidelines.

My amusement only grew with every failed attempt that was thought up by clan.

Plan A: Letter-Gui's idea.

Fail! I chuckled at the expression on Wolf-bro's face as he read the words Gui had written, but almost died as he turned the note over as if trying to figure you who had written it.

Plan B: A romantic dinner-Doll's idea.

Fail! It was a good plan but unfortunately both Wolf-bro and Yulian had eaten and so were not hungry at that time. This, I could only smirk at, for it was a tad amusing to see them blush in embarrassment/shame at disappointing the youngest of the clan.

Plan C: Viagra-Loli's idea.

Major Failer! I nearly killed Loli for this, NOT sp thought out plan.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way," I said as I left Loli on the ground battered and bruised and headed to Wolf-bro before grabbing his face and make him look deep into my eyes.

"Count, what are you do...?" Wolf-bro started to ask, but his voice faded as his eyes glazed over and a distant smile spread across his face.

Once Wolf-bro was out cold, I turned back to the rest of the group as I dusted of my hands in slight bemusement, and anger as I glared at Loli and looked at the rest of my clan.

"Doll, help Loli up and escort Yulian to get her into a wedding dress! We'll meet you at the church in an hour." I ordered as I pointed towards town and Doll smiled widely as she nodded before doing as told.

"Gui, you're in charge of making Wolf-bro look good for this! I will help you move him and then I will get everything else set up." I said as I turned to him and he too nodded before I grabbed Wolf-bro by his right arm, Gui his left arm and we both dragged Wolf-bro into town to the church where I left Gui to do his thing as I went to talk to the NPC to get everything ready. An Hour Later...

Gui came out dragging a still dazzed Wolf-bro with a happy smile on his face.

I have to admit I was very happy with how Wolf-bro looked and I made a big mistake to tell Gui as much.

As Gui dove for me with a dorky smile plastered across his face and hearts dancing around, I kicked Gui so hard he hit the opposite wall and left a big hole in it.

Wolf-bro had started slightly at the sound of Gui crashing into the wall so I quickly said a spell that would bind Wolf-bro's shadow to my will, making Wolf-bro unable to move from his spot.

At the sound of a someone walking up behind me, I turned to see a beautifully dress Yulian. I smiled at her as I gestured for her to stand behind me as Wolf-bro was starting to gain consciousness.

"Umm...Count, why can't I move?" Wolf-bro asked as he tried to step forward, only to find he couldn't as he looked at us who were standing nearby.

Ignoring his question, I stated instead, "Yulian wants to marry you."

I smiled at the look of confusion and shock on his face before asking bluntly, "Will you accept her; yes or no?"

"Huh?" Wolf-bro asked, still stunned and in response, I stepped aside to reveal Yulian who was standing shyly behind me. This caused Wolf-bro to blush as he looked at her.

"You really want to marry me?" Wolf-bro asked in shock. "But I'm so ugly...I'm not fit for you...And I don't have the money to pay for your equipment-!"

"I don't care about that!" Yulian interrupted before she blushed as she continued, "I think that even though you may not have a good appearance, you have a very kind heart. You may not have money, but your affection for your friends is very great! In my eyes, you are perfect! So...I want to marry you!"

"Yulian..." Wolf-bro said slowly as I waved my hand to release him from my spell so the wedding could begin.

"Doll is going to cry; its so moving!" Doll said before tears started to fall free from her large eyes. I handed her a tissue before I pulled her close to me.

_'3, 2, 1,'_ I thought and right on cue, Doll let out a loud wail. "Uwahh!"

Causing Meap to suddenly pop her head out from behind my neck and start wailing too.

"Why are you crying as well?" Shadow asked Meap looking at her like she was crazy.

_"Because Mommy #2 is crying!"_ Meap wailed and I rolled my eyes in response, trying to not laugh.

"T-then let the wedding begin." The church priest said as he looked over at me scornfully when I had coughed loudly, not having quite kept my laughter in all the way before we backed away as Wolf-bro and Yulian stepped forward.

The ceremony was short but sweet and as the Priest said the words, "You may now kiss the bride." the room burst into loud cheers. Even I gave them a smile and nod as they looked at me with happy smiles of their own.

"ALL HAIL MRS. YULIAN!" Everyone shouted as the system announced that Wolf-bro and Yulian were now married; I then came up to the couple and handed them a pouch, causing them to look at me in confusion.

"Its to buy you two some rings. No married couple is really official until you have them." I said before I headed out the door.

For some reason, the church was causing me slight pain to be in...

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! My cousin had to come and bang words into my head-AGAIN as I had the biggest writer's block of the year. So thank her. :) Thanks all for following this story. Please R&R and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
